Negotiating
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: <html><head></head>AU:Inspired when Clark went to the other world where he was bad. But Clark total human with Mr. Queen buying all the farms in SMallville & comes to Mr. Kent's farm who is hoping to negotiate with Mr. Queen about a deal to let everyone keep their farms.</html>
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Don't forget to leave Comments and Reviews are welcomed always looking to improve my stories<span>**

**also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but**

** they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned) yeah that last part was completely cheesey sorry.  
><strong>


	2. Negotiating

**A/N: So I thought this up when I saw the alternate universe episodes of Smallville. But in this one I made Clark human and Oliver buying all the farms in Smallville. So it kinda takes forever for the smut to come in so be patient if not just hit [ CTRL + ****F buttons] together and search the word begged. And it should take you right before the smut comes in but it could be confusing if you don't read all of it before than. So I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>The Kent farm along with all the other farms of Smallville were being bought up by Oliver Queen. For what ever reasons he had he wanted all the farms that made up Smallville.<p>

Today Oliver Queen had called the Kent farm telling one Clark Kent that he wanted to talk about the farm, and stated that he would be visiting his farm along with several others that day to talk about the process that he had intended for the land. Clark saw this as his chance to hopefully talk to about being able to keep his farm seeing as it had been passed down from generations, and Clark being the current owner of the farm working from sun up to sun down to keep it running.

Oliver Queen rode up in his car luxury car driving it himself, which seemed strange to anyone with him being so rich as to not have a driver. Oliver stepped out from his car into the somewhat unbearable heat that came with the summer looking around at the Kent farm seeing how wonderfully it was maintained. Oliver Queen stepped up to the steps of the house knocking on the front door, carrying a small briefcase in his hands, and taking off his sunglasses and placing them to hang on his jacket pocket. Oliver waited for a couple of minutes before he pulled out his cell phone and tried calling the house, slightly beginning to lose patience with having to wait.

Oliver heard the duel rings from his phone and the house phone. Oliver was about to leave and drive away from the Kent farm when he heard something coming the back of the house and went to go see if it was Mr. Kent. Oliver put his sunglasses back on walking around the side of the house hearing the sound become louder and he walked closer to the where they were coming from. Oliver turned the corner of the house and saw what he thought must be Clark Kent working away cutting logs for the fireplace that he saw as he walked along the outside of the house.

"Mr. Kent!" Oliver called out.

Clark Kent had been buys doing his daily ritual of that was apart of his daily life that he forgot that Mr. Queen coming today and he had to talk about the process of the land and hopefully make him reconsider kicking him off his farm, or so the rumors had said. Clark stopped chopping the fire logs and put down the axe as he walked over to Mr. Queen.

"Oh! God I'm so sorry I totally forgot that you coming today, Mr. Queen." Clark said extending his hand out to shake Mr. Queen's hand.

Oliver looked at Mr. Kent was he walked to him and smiled to himself. He took complete advantage of the fact that he had on very think and dark sunglasses to take as much time as he needed to rake his eyes over Mr. Kent's body.

Oliver looked at the sweating face with cascading waves of sweat pouring down his strong square face. He made sure not to move his head down as he followed the beads of sweat that raced down his pulsing neck, then pooling at the cut and curve of his neck and shoulders met, before dripping down his exposed chest that had a large swell to it showing how hard he had worked on this farm. Oliver wished that he could see the rest of Mr. Kent's chest if it wasn't for the damn fully unbuttoned flannel shirt that fell open and had clung to the body that was drenched teasing him; letting him only see the outline of the hidden body and the line of pure skin that lead down to his jeans.

Oliver Queen got lucky as he and Mr. Kent stopped in front of each other with Mr. Kent extending his hand, giving him the perfect time to take a quick look at Mr. Kent's jeans with a good bulge showing making his smile grow.

Of course Clark thought Mr. Queen was being dainty and stingy as he thought Mr. Queen was looking at his hand which by now was covered in a light coat of dirt, hay, and other things he had done by now. But Clark couldn't see Oliver smiling as he looked at his crotch and then shaking his hand with a perfect smile that made his heart jump a beat.

"Mr. Queen I am so sorry. I forgot that you coming today, I just completely forgot with everything I have to do with the farm today. I am so sorry."

"No need Mr. Kent I can see that you and like the rest of the people here are hard working. Its my fault I really should have called ahead of time giving you time to prepare anything you wanted to talked about. And called to make sure that today would be a good day, but business is business and I had to come today with me about to go away for a few days on business. I thought I would come by since I was on my way down here and talk to a few of the local people to tell them what exactly is going to happen."

Clark visibly gulped down with that last statement from Mr. Queen. Clark remembered that they were standing in between the house and the barn outside in the heat.

"I'm sorry how rude of me why don't we go inside and talk."

"Thats quite alright Mr. Kent. Yes lets head in."

Oliver followed Clark into the house heading from the back door and walking into the living room.

"Uh. Mr. Kent I hope you don't mind but would you mind giving me a tour of the place. I would love to see this place from top to bottom. You know the entire farm and maybe tell and or show me it is how you keep this place in such top shape." Oliver said as he looked around the room while taking quick glances at Clark Kent.

Clark let the shock and awe hit his face letting it show completely as he looked at Mr. Oliver Queen as he finally turned his head back to Clark giving him that smile again. Clark had to force himself back into reality as he felt his heart skip another beat as he looked at that smile he kept seeing.

"Right." Clearing his throat as he started the tour of the house and of the farm. "So I guess you can see that his is the living room."

Walking from room to room telling Mr. Queen about the house. "This is the kitchen."

Walking upstairs Clark showed off the upstairs room. Turning from the bathroom down the hall to his room. Clark without even thinking just opened the door and let Oliver walk right in forgetting that his room was a mess and had everything laying around.

"So this is my room." Clark said as he as Oliver looked around.

Oliver stepped into Clark's room looking around at all the thing he had laying around and scattered in it. He walked around his bed and then quickly looking at closet, then to his bathroom, and then back to the other side of his bed looking outside the window. Oliver looked down as he saw something that caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He bent down and picked up the corner of a magazine sticking out from under Clark's bed as he pulled it up from under the bed he smiled to himself; as he looked back to Clark looking at him wondering what he picked up.

"Its a nice view that you have Mr. Kent from your bedroom." Oliver said with his back still turned to Clark flipping through a magazine that made him smile as he did it.

"Thank you Mr. Queen. If you like I can show your the rest of the farm." Clark said to Mr. Queen's back.

"Yes I would . But first.." Oliver turned back to face Clark and tossed the magazine he had pulled from under the bed and let it fall just at the edge of the bed. "Like I said nice view that you have." Oliver said as he nodded towards the magazine.

Clark took a step forward and felt his heart stop and drop. He looked at what Oliver had found and let the embarrassment take over and looked at Mr. Queen, before trying to explain the gay porno magazine he had tossed on the bed.

"Mr. Queen... its a... I can... you see I had friend sleep here a few days a..." Clark tried to think of something that didn't sound like an excuse but everything did. Clark gave up trying to explain thinking that Mr. Queen might use this as black mail and looked up to see him smiling again that made his heart skip another beat, his eyes still hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Its okay Mr. Kent we all have out secrets. I won't tell promise. Well why don't you show what it is that you do here that keeps this farm in such top shape." Mr. Queen said walking out of Clark's room like nothing happened before turning back. "I really do mean show me Mr. Kent I want to see it."

Clark followed Mr. Queen down the steps and lead him back to the farm.

"Mr. Kent why don't you just go around like I'm not even here. Just go around and show me everything you do on this farm from the second you wake up and come out here to work. What's the first thing you today."

"Well I get up and start plowing the field on the tractor." Before Clark could tell Mr. Queen anything more. He had already started to walked towards the tractor.

"Come on Mr. Kent I don't have all day." Oliver Queen called not even looking back.

"Mr. Queen might I ask why you want to see me work through my chores."

"Yeah. I want to see how you and everyone else kept these farms in top shape over the years. Now I can leave if thats what you want me to do Mr. Kent? But then we won't be able to negotiate the deal now then won't we. Please you aren't the first person who treated me nicely and then wanted to negotiate. So now are going to walk through exactly what it is that you do every day that keeps this bit of land from withering and turning into a waste or am I going to leave here today without ever knowing that?" The last sounding more like an ultimatum rather then a question.

Taking a deep breath. "I guess I'll show you what I do around here today then."

"Good man, Okay because it is just a little past 12 o'clock and I want to go see as many farms as I can today before I have to go on that business trip. So tractor walk me through it."

Clark climbed up to the tractor seat even with him leaving the doors and windows open the small booth still felt like sitting into an oven, making him begin sweat again. Clark was about to ask Mr. Queen to step aside so that he could do a quick and short demonstration of what he did every morning, but by the time that he looked back he saw Mr. Queen right at his side.

"Ugh Mr. Queen won't don't you stand by the barn and I can show you what I do every morning. I wouldn't want you to ruin your suit with it being so dirty up here and plus it gets really hot up here especially in the summer heat like today."

"Please Mr. Kent just start it up and show me. And besides I'm not afraid to get a little dirty every now and again. I hope you don't mind but I would really prefer to watch you. So please go on." The last statement sound more like a demand rather than a request but Oliver never changed his tone from his kind sounding demeanor.

Clark visibly gulped again and started the tractor after wiping away some of the sweat that was pouring from his head. He could feel the heat affecting his mind and not just the heat of the hot summer day but the heat he was feeling from Mr. Queen. Clark would look back to make sure that Mr. Queen was secure with him hanging on the back of the tractor and looking into the booth every now and again. Worried that a sudden jolt or movement would have him falling from the tractor and sending Mr. Queen crashing into the ground and just leave without him being able to negotiate a deal with Mr. Queen.

After a few minutes of showing Mr. Queen what he does every morning Clack stopped the tractor and climbed down after Mr. Queen. Clark by now had began pouring sweat from every part of his body making his fully buttoned flannel shirt cling to every cut and curve of his chest and his jeans had begun to stick to his crotch and legs. Clark through eager to negotiate with Mr. Queen was putting no attention to his sweat drenched body.

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Queen?" Clark using Mr. Queen potential thirst as a smokescreen for his own dying need.

"Yes, now that you mention it I would like that Mr. Kent."

"Alright Mr. Queen. I think I have some lemonade in the house. I'll be back with the drinks in a minute."

"Alright Mr. Kent."

Clark jogged into the house opening the refrigerator and taking out the pitcher of lemonade and placing it on the counter, then getting out two glasses and and a tray, then after placing all the items on the tray; but not before taking a mouthful from the pitcher and quenching his thirst. Clark walked outside to give Mr. Queen his glass, but found in nowhere insight.

"Mr. Queen?" Clark called out.

"In here!" Mr. Queen cried back.

Clark still soaked from head to toe in sweat walked slowly and carefully as he carried the tray into the barn and looked around for Mr. Queen. Clark looked around and found him with his jacket hanging on one of the nails that sticking out and then saw him pulling himself up on one of the beams that were above his head. Clark just that Mr. Queen was one of those business men with just show muscle people and really only worked out to look good, but by the way he was pulling himself up and down on the beam with his two hands as is it was nothing Clark could see that his were real muscles.

Oliver jumped down from the beam as he saw Mr. Kent turn the corner with the tray of the lemonade. He was about to grab one of the glasses that Clark had on the tray when he saw from the corner of his eye the second floor of the barn with bookcases and other things that caught his curiosity.

"So what's up there?" Oliver asked.

Clark turned his head and looked back at Mr. Queen and saw him only having a light coating of sweat on his face.

"Oh. That would be my study I guess. I used that when I was in high school to help me think and do my project with school and classes."

"Something else Mr. Kent whats that right here in the middle of the barn?" Oliver pointed to what he was referring to.

Clark looked to where he was pointing and started to explain it. "Oh thats the pulley system we use to get the hay and everything else we store on the second floor. You use the rope and just tie what ever you want to get up there and pull."

"Mind if I go up?"

"No, I guess not."

Oliver was about to dash up the stairs but he could see that Mr. Kent was having some trouble with the tray and took advantage to grab the pitcher as he took another quick glance from behind his sunglasses to rake his eyes over the sweat drenched body before him. Oliver with the pitcher in hand went up the stairs as Mr. Kent followed him up the stairs. Oliver placed the pitcher on the table that was there and looked around. He looked over all the bookcases quickly, then to the telescope that looked out onto the farm but quickly stepped away from it was it was in the sun light. He turned around looking over that barn and stopped as he saw Mr. Kent placing the pitcher back on the tray that he placed on the table and setting the glasses as he poured the lemonade.

Oliver went back to Mr. Kent and took a seat opposite to him as Mr. Kent offered him the glass. Oliver used the sunglasses again as he slowly soaked in the image of sweat drenched Mr. Kent sitting across from his every bit of his clothing clinging to his body leaving nothing to the imagination other then what little details were designed on Mr. Kent's skin. Hiding his actions as he took a small drink of the lemonade.

"So Mr. Queen about the negotiating."

"Ah, yes. Almost forgot about that. You want to know like everyone else what's going to happen to you since I bought the farms of Smallville."

"Well yes you see this farm has been in my family for generations. I wanted to ask if there was anything that could convince you to letting me own the farm again."

"Let me assure you Mr. Kent..."

"Please Mr. Queen call me Clark Mr. Kent was my father."

"Well fine then you are Mr. Kent, but I guess Clark will do just fine. Sorry but I'm used to dealing with people more in a business sense you know always saying Mister, or Miss, or Misses. Well then you can me Oliver. Clark let me reassure you that I have the best intentions for everything and everyone's farm that I bought up. Would you like to know the truth why did this?"

"Yes, please Mr. Queen, Oliver I'm sorry."

"No its fine call me whatever you like. The reason why I bought everyone's farm in Smallville was because I received word that the Luther Corp. was planning to buy all of Smallville and turn it into some sort of mall, power plant, or some other thing." Oliver started to speak but stopped for a glass of the lemonade.

"So I bought every bit town that I could and decided to shield you, all of you from Luther Corp. What ever reason why they were going to do it I looked at the records of this town and saw families and people who had been here since the town founding. And I knew that this might be some sort of ploy to make me waste money on this while Luther Corp. tries to steal something that I'm after. But I also knew that he might in all actuality buy all of Smallville and turn it into some profit which Luther Corp. knows that I would be angry at myself for letting this happen."

"My god that horrible."

"No Clark that Luther Corp. But I know once I have a good portion of Smallville they'll will then make their move and try steal from me something that would boost their sales and lower mine. Thanking I'm prepared for that."

"So this. All of this is just your way of keeping Smallville safe from Luther Corp?" Clark asked standing up from his seat.

"Yes. But I have to make it look like I'm in this for the long haul and have but a good portion of Smallville or else they will. And Mr. Kent I trust that what I just told you will stay between us no one else knows besides me, you, and the person that informed me of their plan. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. So their won't be any need for us to negotiate then will we?"

"Not necessarily Mr. Kent. You see if I don't make it look like I'm going to kick some of you people off your farms well then the people in my company will try to take over my seat of power trust me, when I say that won't be good. I'm going around to some of the families the ones that are not likely to have it being passed down. I saw in the records that you live alone after you mother and father died you were the only left to take care of it. Now I'm not saying that this isn't your farm but I'm willing to pay you to leave the farm make it look like I'm the cut throat business man that I'm suppose to be, and give you enough money to go live anywhere that you like. Of course nothing to fancy something that would be just right as if you had to leave and go off somewhere else to live."

Clark looked at Mr. Queen stunned with him having to possibly leave his family's farm.

"Then again we could negotiate if you like maybe if you negotiate a very convincing argument that wouldn't have to force any one from their homes. I could say that one negotiate went well and provide a good profit margin for my company that would have the families that live on the land that bought to remain there. The negotiator would have convinced me that leaving all the families on the farms that I bought would be the perfect candidates for running the farms and being able to boost our sales in home grown agriculture department. But that negotiator would have to be very strong, determined, and ready to do anything and everything to convince me in letting all the families remain on their land." Mr. Queen said taking a sip from his glass afterwards.

"Mr. Queen?"

"Yes Mr. Kent?"

"I believe that..." Clark taking a deep breath trying to compose his thoughts as best he could with sweat pouring out from his body. Making it hard to think as he felt his soaked clothes cling to his body making him feel constricted and restrained by them forcing him strip himself of his flannel shirt and letting it drop to the floor with a soft wet sound.

Oliver smiled as he took a small sip of his lemonade to hide his smile as he was able to see Mr. Kent's upper body in its entirety. Letting every movement of skin and muscle soak into his mind as he looked the sun kissed skin still glistening in the soft light making him body react.

"Mr. Queen would there be any way to convince you in letting all the families' farms that you bought in letting them stay on their farms."

"I don't know Mr. Kent. If I'm going to do something like that you better be prepared to make a very strong and convincing argument. But please do continue."

Clark taking a good amount of his lemonade into his mouth with some spilling from the corners of it as he swallowed hard and stood up. Walking so that he was standing in the sunlight making his body sweat even more as he tried to convince Mr. Queen even though he knew that Mr. Queen might be doing this as a formality as to ensure that he was a business man, and that still had to make this look good incase anyone asked knowing Mr. Queen would have him stay quiet about this.

Oliver made good use of his sunglasses and glass lemonade as he scanned his eyes up and down Mr. Kent's well developed body shining in the sunlight and smiled as he enjoyed the view. To lost in his own mind that he didn't hear what Mr. Kent had said.

"Sorry Mr. Kent what was that?"

"I said if you let the families of the farms that you have bought they would be perfect for working on the farms. They have kept and maintain throughout so many years I know that your company has its own division in agriculture and with these farms that you bought will be able to boost your profit margin if you let the families stay and continue to run these farms."

"I see Mr. Kent. But I could just go and buy cheap labor and have them work on these farms while being happy to give any and all families a nice amount to leave their farms and find new place to leave that would be adequate for their family size."

"You could but the families already know every inch of land and know when to harvest, when to water, when to do everything in the right time so that their crops comes out to the most of what it could be. And you would save on having to transport, train, and paying all the cheap labor that you need to run these farms."

"I see. But Mr. Kent you can say this but how do I know that if I just let you and the rest of the families work on their farms under my company that you won't try to do any harm to my profits? How can I trust someone that I really don't know that well and how don't I know that you and the rest of the families will work just as hard as you have until now and continue to work hard even under my company? How do I know that any of you work hard as you say you do? What are willing to do to show me that you and the rest of people will work hard under my company."

"Please Mr. Queen. What can I do to show you that everyone here Smallville will work hard even under your company. I can assure that I have grown up here in Smallville all my life the same work ethics that I have is the same that everyone who ever was raised on a farm here. You can try putting us on a 5-year lease work term. What do you say Mr. Queen?"

"5 years is a long term agreement that could make me or loss me a lot of money. How do I know that you and the others will keep their word."

Clark walked over and sat down on the couch that Mr. Queen was sitting on as begged he him into giving into the families a 5 year lease.

"Mr. Kent I believe that you will work hard but some of the other families might not. So which is why I will give you a 5 year lease. But if you want to give everyone a 5 year lease you will have to convince some more. Oh damn it I left my briefcase downstairs with my jacket would you mind getting it for me. I will have to think about the other families and seeing if giving them the 5 year lease is the right thing to do."

Clark swallowed hard and nodded as he headed down the steps feeling more and more sweat from the summer heat and from nervousness. As he went down and grabbed Mr. Queen jacket and briefcase. Clark came back up the steps seeing Mr. Queen sitting back and taking more of the lemonade into his mouth and then looking at him with that smile that made his heart skip a beat again. Clark walked slowly to Mr. Queen as he offered him his jacket and briefcase looking at him as he set down his glass of lemonade on to the table and taking his jacket first before placing it on the side of the couch and then taking the briefcase.

Oliver took the briefcase as Mr. Kent handed it to him and began to open, but opened it before it was on the table and caused all the papers to fall out and scatter across the floor.

"Here let me help you with that Mr. Queen." Clark offered right away as he saw all the papers falling on the floor.

Oliver and Clark went down on one knee each other them grabbing as much paper as they could and placing them on the table.

"I think one fell under the couch would you mind checking Mr. Kent." Oliver said as he stood up with his final handful of paper and placing them on the couch, and then picking up his glass of lemonade and taking a slow long sip of of as Mr. Kent struggled to grab the piece of paper that was under couch.

Clark tired just reaching under the couch while still leaning on one knee and hand for support but saw that he needed to lay on the ground and reach under the couch getting his entire front side covered in sweat, dust, hay, and dirt that was on the floor of the ground. Clark crawled up onto his knees and looked up to hand Mr. Queen his paper and felt his heart stop again as he watched him drinking his glass of lemonade and then down at him with that smile again. Before taking the paper and letting drop onto the table with the other papers.

Oliver loved what he saw as he looked down to find Mr. Clark Kent covered in sweat, dirt, hay, and dust from the floor on his knees looking up at him.

"Mr. Kent are you one of those people that will do what ever it takes so that all families will still be to live in their houses on their farms?"

"Yes, Mr. Queen. That's why I want to negotiate with you to extend your offer for my 5 year lease to everyone's farm that you bought. Please Mr. Queen." Clark said as he placed his hands on top of his legs ready push himself off the ground.

Oliver saw that Mr. Kent was about to get up from where he was and knew he wanted to keep him there. So he placed his free hand on top of Mr. Kent's head and pushed him back to his knees.

"Mr. Queen?" Clark looked up his face still pouring small traces of sweat, his hair damp and his looking at Mr. Queen with worried eyes.

"So you will do anything to make sure that all the families of farms that I bought up to make sure that they get to stay on their farms for another 5 years?" Oliver asked taking another sip from his glass while looking down at Clark Kent.

Clark stayed looking at Mr. Queen from where he was thinking about his answer, and then tried to get up as he said it. "Yes."

But Mr. Queen pushed Clark Kent back down on his knees. Then cocked his head and took one small step forward closing the small distance their was between them and then looked down at Clark.

"Anything Mr. Kent?"

Clark knew what he meant by his last statement. Clark was raised to do the right thing and if that meant he had to do what ever Mr. Queen wanted so that all the families of the farms that he bought could stay there for another 5 years. "Yes, Mr. Queen I will do anything to help the other families keep their farms for another 5 years."

"Good Mr. Kent that's what I like to hear." Mr. Queen said taking another step closing the small distance that they had until Oliver's crotch was a few centimeters apart from Mr. Kent's face.

"You look a little dirty there Mr. Kent is that anyway to look like in front of the man that you negotiating with? Here you go Mr. Kent why don't I help you with that." Oliver said as raised his glass of lemonade and poured it over Mr. Kent's face. Watching it flow down his face, running down his neck and spreading across his chest until soaking into his damp jeans and possibly running down his legs and what ever excess amount poured onto the floor of the barn.

"Thank you Mr. Queen. I needed that." Clark said as his body heaved with every breath from the cold and the feeling of humilation.

"So where were in our negotiations Mr. Kent." Oliver spoke as he bent down pouring himself another glass of lemonade and taking a sip. Looking down at Mr. Kent who was breathing heavily and poured a little of his glass back over Mr. Kent's head getting a thank you in return.

Oliver smiled as he looked back at Mr. Kent who was ready to negotiate with him.

"Mr. Kent I thought you wanted to negotiate with me so why aren't you negotiating." Oliver said looking down at Mr. Kent and decided to give him a hint as to how negotiate with him, and focused his body to pump blood where he wanted to go.

Clark saw Mr. Queen's pants move raise as he gave him the idea where to start negotiating. Clark swallowed hard as he moved his hands up to Mr. Queen's pants unbuckling the belt and pulling down the zipper. Clark stopped but forced himself to reach inside and grip the pulsing dick into his hand and pull it through the opening of the boxers and pants. Clark stopped as he looked at the enormous member he had pulled out of Mr. Queen's pants he guessed that it was about 10 inches at best. But Clark had no time to stare and be amazed at the size as he heard Mr. Queen slowly tapping his foot Clark grabbed the throbbing member at the base and started to pump it into his hand. Moving it up and down in his hands feeling every bit of growing heat come off of it and grow to its full erect state.

"Yes, Mr. Kent I could see the idea of giving the 5 year lease to a few of the other families but just a few. Unless you can provide a better negotiation deal." Mr. Queen spoke to Clark as he watched him pump his member.

Clark knew that Mr. Queen wasn't going to give everyone the 5 year lease until he was pleased and satisfied with his _"negotiations"._ Clark looked at Mr. Queen's dick and knew what he had to next to make him extend his offer even more. Clark pumped Mr. Queen faster into his hand as he started to take deep breathes and focus his mind on what he was about to do. Clark knew if he tried slowly he would never be able go through with it and left him with only one option; to deep throat as best he could in go.

Clark took one final deep breath before he opened his mouth and rammed his head onto Mr. Queen's dick feeling it work its way down his throat and pulse inside his mouth. Clark knew it either hurt or pleased Mr. Queen as he heard and felt him moan as he took him all into his mouth which surprised him. Clark quickly slid his head all the way back off Mr. Queen and continued to work fast on sucking him off as he knew if he slowed down enough that he would stop and lose any chance off having the 5 year lease extend to everyone and maybe even lose his.

Oliver threw his head back at how well Mr. Kent was sucking him off and taking every inch of his dick into his mouth but he had to maintain his composer and control as he wanted to _"negotiate"_ for as long as possible.

"Mr. Kent you do propose a better counter off but I think only maybe one or two more families will have the same 5 year lease that you. How about I propose you my own counter offer." Oliver said to Mr. Kent who was working hard to maintain his speed.

Oliver moved his hands from his hips and grabbed Mr. Kent by the back of his head, feeling his hair damp and sticky from the sweat and lemonade that had covered his body. Taking hold of his soaked hair and pulling on it as he force Mr. Kent off his dick and then back down. Wanting to laugh as Mr. Kent raised his hands to Oliver's hips trying to force himself off as he couldn't keep up with the speed that Oliver was forcing to suck him off at. But smiled as he looked down and saw that Mr. Kent was no longer fighting him actions and let him have his way as he force him up and down onto his dick loving the sounds that came from Mr. Kent's mouth.

"Mr. Kent... you should really look at the man ... you're negotiating with in the eyes as your making your terms." Oliver breathed out as he felt his pleasure reaching new heights.

Clark understood what he meant and angled his head just enough to look up at Mr. Queen, but also shocked as he felt Mr. Queen digging deeper into his mouth and throat with this new angle forcing him to gurgle and suck as he looked Mr. Queen in the eyes.

"Good Mr. Kent. So what do you about my counter offer?" Oliver asked looking down at Mr. Kent with his smile, and stopping Mr. Kent at the base of his dick.

Clark knew that Mr. Queen wanted an answer giving him the chance to breathe and talk as he moved his head from the base and felt his throat burn slightly as he finally pulled off of Mr. Queen's dick with a pop.

"I love your counter offer but I can propose a better offer." Clark said as he opened his mouth again and went back down onto Mr. Queen's dick going faster than before and sucking harder.

Clark kept his pace for a couple of minutes and every once in awhile he heard and felt Mr. Queen moan out loud. But he knew that he would grow tired of this and opened his mouth even more taking one of Mr. Queen's balls into his mouth along with his dick but knew he couldn't take the other one. Switching back and forth as Clark bobbed his head rapidly between Mr. Queen's legs keeping the angle he had so that he looked into Mr. Queen's eyes and him looking back. Clark forced himself to the base of Mr. Queen's dick and sucked one of his balls into his mouth and continued to suck hard as he slid his head all the way from the base to the tip and then coming off with a pop.

"What do you think about my counter offer Mr. Queen?" Clark asked knowing that he had to keep pleasing Mr. Queen.

Oliver was thankful for his sunglasses as they covered his eyes completely so that Mr. Kent couldn't see his eyes fluttering from the immense pleasure he felt with Mr. Kent's last action.

"That was a very good counter offer you provided Mr. Kent. But why don't I provide a better counter offer." Oliver said. Before bending down and grabbing Mr. Kent by his neck and pulling him up, and letting his hands run down to Mr. Kent's jeans quickly unbuttoning the button and pulling them and his boxers down in one hard pull.

Clark let out a curdled moan and threw his head back as he realized that his was harder than he ever felt in his life and felt the sweet bliss of being freed from his soak tight jeans that were constricting his lower body. Clark moaned even louder than before as he felt the vice grip of Mr. Queen's hand tugging hard as he pump Clark into his hands. Clark almost lost control of his body feeling the extremely hot hand of Mr. Queen's pumping him, almost making his legs buckle under the touch of Mr. Queen. Clark looked back at Mr. Queen seeing that smile of his decorating his face and then looked down as he watched his with his free had started to undress himself. Clark watched Mr. Queen as he pulled the tie down enough and over his head, from there he went to unbutton the last button of his shirt and let it fall down his body shaking his free hand from it and it hanging by his other occupied hand, until Clark watched Mr. Queen's body shake and move a little as he freed himself from his shoes and socks, and finally Clark watched Mr. Queen shake his hips just enough to let his pants and boxers pool at his ankles and step out of them and kick them a small distance. Clark realized as he watched Mr. Queen kick his pants and other articles of clothing that he still had his jeans pooled at his ankles and kick them to join Mr. Queen's clothes.

Clark thought that this was Mr. Queen's _"counter offer"_ but before Clark knew what was happening he saw the blur where Mr. Queen was standing and then felt his own 9 inch dick being swallowed into a very hot and moist place. Clark threw his head back and let out another curdled moan and looked down as he saw Mr. Queen on his knees angled himself to look up at Clark and take everything that Clark had to offer and more. Clark felt like he was going to cum inside of Mr. Queen's mouth but forced himself to remain in control and not cum into his mouth unless Mr. Queen wanted him to. Clark focused his entire mind on holding his body back and let his body react on its own as he let every moan, groan, curse, and puff of breath leave his body un-hindered. But just as fast of Mr. Queen had taken every inch of Clark and more he pulled off with a pop.

"Well Mr. Kent what do propose about my counter offer to let 5 families other than yourself keep their farms for another 5 years?" Oliver asked Mr. Kent still on his knees knowing that he on the verge of cumming.

"That sounds like a very good offer Mr. Queen but how about my counter offer for 10 families for 5 years?" Clark spoke before grabbing Mr. Queen's mouth and forcing it open and shoving his dick back into his mouth, while grabbing the back of his head and ramming it into Mr. Queen's mouth.

Oliver loved the way Mr. Kent was _"negotiating"_ and let him make his offer in full. Oliver relaxed his mouth and let Mr. Kent work himself down Oliver's throat. Sucking hard as he felt Mr. Kent fight back with every fiber of being not to cum knowing that if he did Oliver might revoke the offers and leave. Oliver decided to have some fun and would occasionally bite down lightly onto Mr. Kent's dick making cry and moan out in pain and pleasure. After one particularly hard bite Mr. Kent knew what Mr. Queen was telling to do and let go of his head and let him work his way up Mr. Kent's dick sucking hard as he came off with pop.

"Well Mr. Kent that was one good counter offer but I think 7 families and 5 years for each would do just fine." Oliver said as he stood up and headed for his clothes.

Clark saw Mr. Queen about to leave and knew he had to take this further to save all the families for another 5 years

"Mr. Queen what if I can provide a very convincing counter offer that would make you extend your offer to everyone's farms that you bought up and offer all them 5 years." Clark said as he breathed rapidly and trying to catch his breath and keep his body in control.

Oliver turned around to face Mr. Kent feeling the summer heat and his activity causing him to sweat a small coat all over his body. Oliver smiled as he looked at Mr. Kent's body seeing all of his muscles contract and release with every breath he took and his body covered in sweat pouring from everywhere it could.

"I'm listening Mr. Kent so what is your counter offer?" Oliver asked knowing he had Mr. Kent right where wanted him.

"I ...um... I think... that... ummm." Clark tried to talk about his counter offer but couldn't find the words to phrase and didn't have the nerve to just go and do it leaving him stuck.

Oliver watched Mr. Kent as he knew what he was _"proposing"_ but he also knew that Mr. Kent was stuck and had to take control or else he wouldn't be able to have his _"negotiation" _go where he wanted it to.

"Mr. Kent I think I know what you counter offer is. Here let me help you." Oliver said he left the idea of putting on his clothes and walked past Mr. Kent naked and headed down the stairs to where he wanted to "_negotiate" _with Mr. Kent on his new counter offer.

Clark watched Mr. Queen walked past him naked as if it was nothing staring at his bouncing member as he walked past and then turned to be greeted by Mr. Queen's perfectly round ass as he went down the steps. Clark sweated even more from his nerves as he followed Mr. Queen naked down the steps feeling embarrassed as he had never walked naked before on the farm. Clark kept swallowing hard as he followed Mr. Queen who had stopped underneath the rope that Clark had told him about early with the widest smile on his face as he watched Clark stop in front of him naked.

Clark felt the nervous sweat pouring from his body as watched Mr. Queen start walk around him encircling like a tiger about to jump onto its prey. Clark kept his eyes straight ahead of him as he felt Mr. Queen start to get closer and closer with every rotation until he had stopped in front of Clark just enough to let his throbbing member brush against Clark making Clark moan and flutter his eyes as he felt the ever increasing heat of their bodies and the summer envelope them. Clark watched as Mr. Queen raised his hands above his head and grab the rope pulling it down making the wheels of the pulleys screech against each other until the rope was in his sight and Clark looked at Mr. Queen who had that wide smile still on his face. Clark knew that he would have to completely offer himself to Mr. Queen but he didn't know what he was planning to do with him.

Oliver could see the fear of the unknown inside of Mr. Kent's eyes as both he and Oliver knew that Clark had to offer himself completely in order for everyone of the families on the farms he bought to get to live there for another 5 years. Oliver could tell by the way that Mr. Kent was so easily pushed to the edge of by him earlier that Mr. Kent had little experience and that made Oliver all the more excited as he knew what he wanted to do to Mr. Kent. Oliver gave up the charade and would tell Mr. Kent what to do seeing that was so inexperienced.

"Hands. Up" Oliver said making every word into a sentence.

Clark raised his hands and knew that Mr. Queen had stopped playing games and wanted to do what ever he wanted now since they both could tell that all pretenses were gone now. Clark watched as he felt Mr. Queen's hot hands grabs his wrists and raise his hands far above his head then reach for the rope with one hand. Clark felt the sting and burn of the rope digging into his skin as Mr. Queen tied his wrist together above his head and then watched Mr. Queen walk over to the other end of the rope and pull on it causing Clark to cry out in the pain of being pull off the ground by his wrists and the rope digging into his skin. Clark cried out again as he felt Mr. Queen pull a couple more times until Clark was mostly off the ground with the tips of his feet were just scraping the floor of the barn. Clark felt his body being stretched as he hung slightly off the ground. Clark felt his body relax as best that he could as he watch Mr. Queen grab a small piece of rope that was on one of the nails in the barn and tie it around one of his hands and snap it out as he walked over. Clark watched the piece of rope in Mr. Queen's hands just before wiping his arms with the rope across Clark's chest causing him to scream out.

"Now, now Mr. Kent are you arguing with me?" Oliver asked looking at Mr. Kent and with a harsh tone in his voice.

"N... no. No, Mr. Queen I... again." Clark breathed out as he let the pain die down.

"Good." Oliver said before wiping his arms back and forth as he heard every sting of the rope crash Mr. Kent's skin causing to let a few cries of pain and then control himself by grunting and moaning. Oliver stopped looking at Mr. Kent as he said nothing while he walked to his back and wiping the rope against Mr. Kent's back getting the same response from before.

"Well Mr. Kent?"

"Keep going Mr. Queen. I... again. Again" Clark grunted out as he felt the stinging pain of the rope die down.

Oliver walked around so that he was back in front of Mr. Kent and made his final hard swipes with the rope across his chest before wiping the rope against Mr. Kent's throbbing member/

"I can see that you like my counter offer Mr. Kent. What about half of the families of the farms that I bought stay for 5 years and the others leave?" Oliver spoke with his mind going back to the negotiations.

"That offers is very acceptable but I have one final counter offer Mr. Queen. I believe that you already what that is. So why don't you lay out your terms Mr. Queen." Clark said breathing through the pain.

"Is this your final offer Mr. Kent? I could see my offer being extended to everyone for 5 years if this your final offer with you letting me name all of my terms." Oliver asked back knowing what Mr. Kent had meant and where this would all lead to.

"Yes." Clark breathed out as he looked at Mr. Queen.

"Good then Mr. Kent I believe that we have ourselves a deal for everyone of the farms that I bought for the families to live there for another 5 years." Oliver said as he moved himself directly behind Mr. Kent letting his pulsing member rub along Mr. Kent's skin until he positioned himself right at Mr. Kent's entrance.

Clark let his head hang as he fought back the moans as he felt the heat from Mr. Queen's body at a place that he never felt there before. Clark couldn't take the careful teasing that Mr. Queen was using as he felt himself being pushed slightly so that he swayed back and forth hitting the tip of Mr. Queen's dick as he fell back. Clark's fight with holding back his moans and cries of pleasure failed as he felt a sudden change on the tip of Mr. Queen feeling it become wetter and wetter as he swung back. Clark looked backed to find Mr. Queen freely licking and spitting into his hand and then applied it to his throbbing member. Clark tried to control his breathing as he felt his entire body contract as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Clark let the moan that came out of his mouth as he felt Mr. Queen's extremely hot hands grab the sides of his sweat hips and push him forward holding him there for a few seconds before gripping harder as he slid one of his hands down Clark's leg spreading him farther than he could normally by himself. Clark screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt Mr. Queen tearing through his body in one swift motion as he forced Clark's body to take all Mr. Queen into him. Clark felt the initial pain of Mr. Queen sliding into him become over powered as he felt himself sliding off of Mr. Queen's throbbing member and being slammed back down onto it. Clark tried to lower his arms to push Mr. Queen off of him with the pain too much for him but felt the rope dig into his skin and cause him more pain. All Clark could do was scream out from the mixture of more pain than pleasure at this point and arch his back hoping to buffer some of the pain somehow.

Olive smiled as he felt his pleasure reach new heights as he slammed into Mr. Kent's tight body smiling as he felt the tighter that Mr. Kent got the more his pleasure rose and the need to continue to slam into his body until the promise of sweet release came to him. Oliver wanted to hear the sweet cries, moans, and grunts that came out of Mr. Kent didn't want them to stop as he wanted to hear every sound escape from his mouth as he came into Mr. Kent's body. Oliver knew that Mr. Kent most be feeling immense pain and knew the best to distract Mr. Kent from the pain as he lot go of his vice grip that he had on his sweating body. Oliver stepped closer to Mr. Kent's body closing the small distance that was between then as continued to fuck Mr. Kent from behind. Oliver let his free hand roam to the front of Mr. Kent's body until he reached what he wanted to use to distract Mr. Kent from the pain taking hold of Mr. Kent's pulsing member into his hand started to pump him into rhythm with his own thrusts. Oliver knew Mr. Kent felt the pain subside as he heard every moan, grunt, and scream come out from Mr. Kent's mouth.

Clark felt like his body was on fire as he felt Mr. Queen grab his member and pump it into rhythm with his thrusts. Clark had lost all control of his body and let every scream, grunt, curse and moan come out of his body like water. Clark felt every powerful thrust that Mr. Queen used to slam into his body and moan as he worked into his body making him ready to cum any second.

Oliver felt Mr. Kent's body starting to constrict itself around his him and knew that he was close to cumming and knew that he had to stop or else he couldn't see Mr. Kent as he came. Oliver stopped midmotion and let go of Mr. Kent as he felt his own member and body rage with fire that meant only one thing as he moved his hands to Mr. Kent's legs and grabbing onto his thighs with a vice grip as he finished slamming into Mr. Kent's body as he came hard. Oliver slammed intp Mr. Kent one final time feeling himself release into his tight body and moaning out loud as he did.

Oliver slammed one final time and stayed in place as he finished cumming inside of Mr. Kent feeling his cum starting to leak from his body. Oliver pulled out just as hard as he slammed into Mr. Kent the first time and walked around to the front of him and smiled as he grabbed Mr. Kent with both of his hands watching his face as he pumped him fast and hard.

Clark started to buck into Mr. Queen's hands feeling his climax rushing at him look at bullet and bashing his head back forth as he felt his entire body pool its energy into one place. Clark felt one of Mr. Queen's hand leave his throbbing member and then at the back of his head pulling by his hair.

"Look at me." Mr. Queen spat out.

Clark forced his head still and open his eyes as he looked at Mr. Queen with his sunglasses hiding his eyes and his smile on his face. Clark had to force his head still as his entire body was spasism and buckling as he felt his dick pulsing. Clark watch Mr. Queen's face with that smile that grew wider as he felt Clark starting to cum into his hand. Clark forced his head to look at Mr. Queen as he felt himself cum and scream as he shot out of his load seeing it shoot out like never before. Clark still forced his head to look at Mr. Queen as his body spazismed and could see that he had cummed along Mr. Queen's head, face, chest, and as well on himself.

Oliver watched as Mr. Kent panted trying to breathe again after what he knew was probably Mr. Kent's most forceful and sexual orgasim that he had felt in his life. As he watched Mr. Kent's head fall between his arms and swing slightly as he stepped back and marveled at the sight before him. Oliver watched as Mr. Kent swung slightly, his body covered in sweat and dripping on the floor, Oliver watched as Mr. Kent's body go limp as he looked up at him and asked.

"Well Mr. Queen do we have a deal to let all the families of the farms that you bought up stay on there for another 5 years under your company?"

"Well Mr. Kent after that final counter offer how can I refuse to agree to that deal. But unfortunately I have other business to attend to right now. But I'll be back later today with the contract for you to sign and everyone to keep their farms for another 5 years Mr. Kent. That was one really hard negotiation but I'm very glad about the outcome." Oliver said as he turned and started to walk back towards the steps.

Clark wanted to cry and scream about letting him down but he knew that if he did he might lose the deal that he had just won.

"Don't worry Mr. Kent I'll be back as soon as I can after I have finished with my other business okay."

Clark let his body hang as he felt all pain went numb and hang with his arms still above his head. Clark listened as he heard Mr. Queen climb us the stairs and then heard the sound of shuffling, then hearing the faint sounds of crisp pressed clothes ruffle and then heard the footsteps of Mr. Queen as he climbed down the stairs. Clark by now had his eyes closed trying to hear Mr. Queen as he walked on the barn floor. Clark opened his eyes as he felt Mr. Queen's hot hands grab his sides and turn his body around as Mr. Queen turned Clark's body to face him. Clark had small thought that Mr. Queen was going to let him go from his bondage but knew that that wasn't going to happen. When he saw that smile of Mr. Queen's on his face again and then watched as he turned away and walked out of the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So for anyone who read it completely thanks for you smut readers thanks. **

**You guys know the drill if you have read any of my other stories before this so as always please:**

**leave some comments and review of it **

**please and thank you. - BlueOrchid- 9**

***Last note I swear I'm not going to leave it off like this so keep checking and hopefully you guys could read the 2nd chapter hehe more smut on the way and I know this was one long ass chapter to write but I didn't want to break the flow of the story. **

**Also for anyone who is big one spelling mostly grammar I know I suck at it so any beta's hit me up okay.**


End file.
